


Sanzo's Fan

by Hang Him Higher (morbiditty)



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dominance and Submission, M/M, Mild S&M, Oral Sex, PWP, Spanking, light bloodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-19
Updated: 2009-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morbiditty/pseuds/Hang%20Him%20Higher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hazel has a craving for punishment, and Sanzo gives it to him in exchange for information.<br/>---<br/><em>“Who told you about the Seiten Taisei?”</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanzo's Fan

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on adult-fanfiction.org. Edited 1/8/13 just for you, dear reader ;)
> 
> Manga universe. Takes place before they reach the oasis, but there's no particular setting.

"Who told you about the Seiten Taisei?"

That question, _again_. Hazel was getting quite frustrated with Sanzo asking him the same question every day. He sighed and fixed Sanzo with an annoyed smile, saying, "Would you fancy a few more potatoes?"

Sanzo banged his fist on the table before abruptly getting up from his chair at the table. It screeched loudly on the tiles. Hazel flinched and then went very still, staring after the monk as he stormed off.

"You can't keep dodging the question," Sanzo hissed. Fumbling with his pack of Marlboros, he left without a backwards glance. Hazel assumed he was going out for a smoke, probably to get away from him more than anything.

Hazel slumped in his seat. He'd thought travelling with Sanzo would be... _pleasant_. The man was beautiful, and Hazel was rather attractive, too. It was obviously going to work out to his advantage—but he hadn't counted on the fact that Sanzo would completely dismiss the idea. Perhaps he'd been wrong, that Sanzo wasn't into men? Someone of such beauty was wasted on women...

Then he hit upon an idea. He shoved the steak on his plate around with his fork as he thought it through. It would be a win-win situation. He might finally get what he wanted from this whole thing. On the other hand, if Sanzo left him once he knew about the other Sanzo, he would be relieved of having to travelling with him, which was unbearable in its own way. Sanzo's rough demeanor only made his heart beat faster with lust; remembering the sound of the fan hitting flesh made his pants tighten. The decision was obvious.

When Sanzo returned from his abnormally long break, Hazel was finishing the last of his wine and sitting on the bed. Sanzo completely ignored his presence until Hazel spoke quietly into the tense air. "I have an exchange to propose, Mr. Sanzo. If you really want to know the answer to your question."

Sanzo had been about to sit at the table with a newspaper—something of a habit of his—but stopped and looked at Hazel for the first time since dinner. His anger was completely gone, replaced by apathy, as if barely interested in anything Hazel was doing or saying.

When no response was forthcoming, Hazel pushed forward. "An exchange, Mr. Sanzo."

"What do you want?" Sanzo asked suspiciously.

Hazel smiled at him to try to assuage the other's fears, but he guessed Sanzo probably knew, if only vaguely, what Hazel intended. "That fan that you carry," Hazel said quietly, as if he didn't want to say what he was saying, after all. "I bet you can make it sting quite a bit, can't you?" He put his wineglass down on the bedside table.

Sanzo slowly walked over to stand a few small feet from Hazel. Looking down at him, he demanded, "Stop dodging around the issue. Just tell me what you want."

"Alrighty then, Mr. Sanzo. I want—in exchange for tellin' you the information you so desire—for you to... punish me... with your fan."

His words hung in the air like fog. Sanzo stared at him, just stared at him with that calculating, blank look. Hazel couldn't help but wring his hat in his hands, unable to meet his gaze.

Sanzo stoically asked, "Why do you feel you need to be punished?"

Hazel's eyes shot up to the monk and laughed nervously. "I don't rightly know m'self, to tell you the truth. But it's what I want. What do you say?"

Sanzo stared at him a moment more. Hazel was becoming more and more emotional, not knowing what the man was thinking. He felt anger, shame, disgust, hope, and lust, all in one big bundle of horrific joy.

"Fine."

Hazel heard blood roar in his ears when the verdict was finally spoken. The bundle of emotion melted into a puddle of anxiety, relief, and excitement. He stood, limbs shaking slightly, and threw his hat somewhere on the bed behind him. Sanzo took out his fan while Hazel turned around and bent over, putting his hands on the bed. He spread his legs wide enough so that his stance was relatively comfortable.

Before it began, Sanzo asked, "Where's Gat?"

"I sent him away for awhile," Hazel replied. "He won't be disturbin' us."

Quietly, intimately, the monk asked the priest, "Are you sure?"

"Why, Sanzo, are you concerned about lil' ole me?"

Sanzo grunted in annoyance. Hazel could hear the fan ruffling as Sanzo fiddled with it.

The first blow was quick but hard. Hazel wasn't expecting it, and yelped. He gasped in a breath, shifting slightly on his feet. That had been wonderful. The next blow was similar, but firmer. Hazel had to bite back a moan at the blunt pain. He'd been so completely right about Sanzo—he most definitely knew how to mete out punishment.

Hazel endured the next few blows quietly, only a very light grunt escaping him with each blow. His ass was hurting in a consistent fashion now, but it wasn't enough. His clothes were getting in the way of achieving full satisfaction.

Without consulting Sanzo or even really thinking about the consequences, Hazel began undoing his pants. Sanzo paused in his swatting and Hazel could practically hear the question hovering between them, though Sanzo remained silent. He slipped his fingers beneath his pants and underwear and pushed them down until they were at his knees. This exposed his thighs and lightly pink ass. He pulled up his shirt slightly and bent back over the bed, breathing hard and expecting to be denied, now, but hoping it wouldn't stop.

The blow on his bare ass sent a shockwave of lust through him. He moaned roughly, clutching his loose shirt to his chest and the bedcovers beneath him. It was ten times better on bare skin.

He hadn't counted on Sanzo wanting the information this badly. His earlier advances had been met with disgust and anger, after all. But, this was the first time he wasn't trying to seduce Sanzo; he just needed this.

Hazel endured the hard swats coming in rapid succession with pleased mewls and a wiggling ass. He couldn't help it. The pain was exquisite, making his body quake and sweat. Soon he was unable to hold himself up and fell forward onto the bed with his ass still up. The next hit was much harder, stinging sharply on already abused skin. He gritted his teeth, eyes squeezing shut. It wasn't just one, however; more strong swats followed, and Hazel was soon crying out with each blow.

Reality faded away. The only things left were the fan whipping through the air and the smack that followed.

After a few minutes the blows suddenly stopped coming. Hazel heard the slipping of cloth but was so wrapped up in the pain that was his backside that he couldn't even begin to wonder about it.

A none-too-gentle hand grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked him up. Yelping, he pushed himself up with his arms until the pressure eased. The fist in his hair tightened and moaned, arousal beating through his body. The cloth of Sanzo's robes brushed his backside and pain flared in the abused flesh. He was gasping desperately now, as if running out of air.

"Open your mouth," came a harsh voice, and Hazel complied immediately. A knotted cloth was shoved in and fingers deftly tightly tied the makeshift gag onto to his head. Hazel moaned at the loss of his voice. It came out distorted by the gag, which felt weird in a delicious way. He badly wanted to tell Sanzo how brilliant he was, but he couldn't.

Sanzo let go of his hair and pressed his back down. Hazel bent forward again as directed, submitting easily.

A gentle touch on his reddened skin made him flinch. The hand went on to smooth gently over the whole cheek, but instead of feeling good it hurt with echoes of all the spankings it had received. Hazel moaned through the gag again, hips twitching forward automatically.

"You really are enjoying this," Sanzo said, amused. He gripped the red globe roughly, making Hazel cry out. Hazel tried to speak through the gag, but it came out broken and muffled.

Then the hand on his ass rose away, coming ferociously back down in a slap. The sound echoed through the room and Hazel flinched. Every lungful of air now came out as a whimper as Sanzo repeatedly slapped him. After each blow there was a stroking, light touch before the next one followed. His blood pressure rose, his ears ringing and heart beating wildly. To his shame, he felt an erection forming with each pump of blood through his body.

Soon all he wanted was a cock inside him, balls-deep and brushing against his abused ass. He wanted it hard enough to make him scream. Unable to speak, he tried asking with his hands, fumbling blindly behind him and whimpering.

"No!" Sanzo admonished angrily, grabbing his wrists and shoving them up onto his back. Hazel cried out unintelligibly as his arms twisted too far. Then they were let go and the anguish receded, but it didn't occur to him to take them back. The cloth in his mouth tugged as Sanzo used the extra length to tie his wrists together, forcing either his head to strain back or his arms to twist up again.

Before he could adjust to his new position Sanzo was pushing at him to get up onto the bed. His ass was high in the air now, completely open to Sanzo's scrutiny. The Western priest felt his face burning and his pulse racing as he imagined the apathetic man looking at him there. He felt like he might faint, his lust was so intense.

Without the use of his arms he could either hold himself up with his back or lay on the bed, so he chose to press his cheek to the mattress. His ass was smacked once and he flinched, dizzy, before he felt his pants being tugged off. He tilted his head, holding himself up with his forehead, so he could look between his legs and, wow, that was interesting. Sanzo's robes hung open, revealing a slim line of black turtleneck and jeans. Largest in his vision, however, was his own straining hardness.

He moaned for more, for anything, through his gag, but it was too muffled to make any sense. There was rustling and he recognized it as the fan right before it rained down on his ass over and over, even travelling over his thighs and lower back. Each hit was exact, perfect, and as hard as it could be without breaking the fan. Hazel quickly became a sniveling mess, watching what he could see of Sanzo and alternating between tugging at his gag and wrenching his tied wrists.

"You're hard," Sanzo mumbled, tucking he fan back into its place in his robe. He reached beneath Hazel and gripped his dripping cock. Hazel cried out, struggling, and almost fell over. He would have if Sanzo hadn't grabbed his hip. Sanzo stroked over the hard flesh tentatively, and the light touch made stars explode in Hazel's eyes. He moaned, "Nooo," and that was fairly clear even with the cloth in his mouth.

"What, this isn't part of the deal?"

Hazel moaned something again, which sounded like "No", but Sanzo ignored it. "Hm? What? I can't understand you. You've got to speak more clearly."

Hazel whimpered, saying no again and again, but Sanzo just kept pretending as if he didn't understand. His hand gripped tightly, stroking the cock damp with precum. Hazel's back arched stiffly as the pleasure built. Feeling his orgasm approach, he tried to struggle but Sanzo gripped him harder.

"Behave," the monk uttered. The command made Hazel go still, breathing hard. A wetness touched Hazel's red ass, and he recognized the feeling of a tongue readily. He knew he was probably bleeding from small, shallow cuts opened by the fan's blows. That tongue was licking at one, he could feel it. He felt his body tense, about to come. He yelled through the gag wildly but the hand wouldn't stop. He came hard, screaming past the gag and spurting on the inside of his shirt and the bed. Trembling, he went slack. Sanzo kept him in position with a steady grip on his hips. The exorcist tried to calm his racing heart and gasping lungs. He barely noticed the tongue return to his ass, accompanied by another smack from Sanzo on the other cheek. The tongue laved over the bloody, abused flesh for a moment before thumbs dipped into the cleft of his ass and spread him wide. Sanzo spit on Hazel's hole and Hazel weakly groaned.

Hazel had already gotten his pleasure, and though he wasn't averse to Sanzo getting his, he needed a short rest first. He thought about kicking, but that would surely put an end to everything. Before he could figure out how to communicate, a forefinger entered him. Hazel wanted to scream, but the only thing that came out was a meek groan. Sanzo moved it experimentally and Hazel felt wisps of excitement spring to life in his belly. Perhaps he _could_ do this...

"Gojyo had you pegged," Sanzo said harshly, a little out of breath. "I didn't believe him when he told me you were a slut for cock. Well, looks like he wins the bet." He began to thrust his finger in with slow, full strokes.

Hazel sobbed through his gag. Humiliated, he pressed his face into the mattress. The responding ache in his wrists almost made him arch back up.

"I bet you want something bigger than this," Sanzo continued, voice growing heavier. When Hazel groaned in response, Sanzo smirked and pushed another finger inside, scissoring. He spit on his moving fingers and used the extra lube to shove them in hard and fast.

Hazel bucked, trying to get away from the intensity, and ended up falling on his side. That didn't stop Sanzo, who pushed him onto his stomach with his free hand and resumed thrusting. Lying flat on the bed, Hazel thrashed as Sanzo hit his prostate over and over. To his surprise and delight, it was so incredible that he felt another orgasm looming. Sanzo dug his nails into his thigh, making him writhe in ecstasy.

This went on and on, with him on the edge the entire time. Desperate, he began humping at the bed, eager for some friction on his prick. Sanzo let him, and soon Hazel was yelling a muffled warning. That only inspired Sanzo to increase the pace, tearing at his thigh as if he was going to rip Hazel's flesh.

Hazel's second orgasm made him shudder and scream much like the first. He bucked weakly into the firm cushion of the bed, overcome with pleasure. When it was finally over he went completely still, breathing hard. He barely reacted when Sanzo removed his fingers.

Sanzo untied his wrists and removed the gag. Hazel coughed weakly as the soaked cloth left his mouth dry, and rubbed his wrists idly as he turned over onto his back. He didn't have the strength to do anything else.

His shirt was sullied with cum and it stuck to him uncomfortably. After a minute, Hazel's body had calmed down enough that he could shakily disrobe, wincing as he sat up on his sore ass.

Sanzo, flushed but otherwise calm, watched him. It was impossible to tell what was going through his mind. Or what he was feeling. Hazel wondered for a few seconds until he remembered what this had all been about in the first place. For Sanzo, at least. Smiling dreamily, he started, "Mr. Ukoku—"

"Not right now," Sanzo spoke quietly, instantly hushing Hazel.

Hazel nodded. "Thank ye kindly," he rasped. His voicebox hurt from all the screaming he'd done. Hazel flopped back onto the bed, too weak to get his clothing. Perhaps he would sleep naked tonight. Gat didn't like him to, but that was just too bad. One night wouldn't hurt.

As he lay there, Sanzo went over to the window and took out a cigarette. It was a simple hole in the wall with a cloth hanging over it. He pushed the cloth slightly to the side to gaze out into the dusk as he lit his cigarette. He held it to his lips gracefully, and Hazel thought he was so beautiful it was unbearable. His chest tightened.

"I got... carried away," Sanzo whispered, smoke trailing from his mouth as he spoke. His robes were still loose, but he held an arm across his stomach, under the other's elbow. It gave him a closed-off appearance, like he was trying to wrap himself up.

Hazel turned to his side and propped his head up, joking, "Oh, no! Not at all. I actually think I might owe you a thang or two more than just tellin' y'of Mr. Ukoku."

"Hnn." Sanzo relaxed a smidgen.

"Anythang I can do?"

"I acted out of the agreement. You don't owe me anything." He flicked ash onto the windowsill.

"On the contrary, Mr. Sanzo. I hate bein' unfair," Hazel adamantly stated. He ignored the ache in his buttocks and clambered off the bed.

Sanzo watched him, eyes calculating but unsure. Hazel thought he probably didn't have much experience. Meeting the look square on, exuding confidence, he smiled as he approached Sanzo's tense form. He didn't miss those violet, drooping eyes scanning down his naked body.

Once Hazel was close enough to smell smoke he went to his knees before the beauty. A light smile still on his face, he reached out a hand onto Sanzo's groin. Sanzo sucked in a breath at the sure touch on his manhood. As Hazel began unfastening his jeans Sanzo made an inquiring sound in his throat.

"Don't you worry over a thang, hun. Let me take care of you," he said. Their eyes met as Hazel tugged down his tight pants so his cock could be accessed. Sanzo shifted uncomfortably, but otherwise didn't move besides taking a drag of his cigarette. He was partly interested, judging by his half-hard state. Hazel sighed in appreciation before grasping the base with one hand and setting the soft head against his lips. Sanzo shuddered as Hazel sucked the flesh into his mouth. It began to enlarge as he massaged it with his lips and tongue, lathering it up. Then he began to suck in earnest.

Sanzo grabbed at the window and the exorcist's hair. He almost pulled him off, but Hazel kept running his tongue over the glans and gazed up at him lustily. Sanzo's eyes were a little wide, his breath quickening as his cock began to throb in Hazel's mouth. After a moment of this his grip relaxed and his whole cock was engulfed in wet warmth. Sanzo fell back against the wall, grip tight on the window ledge as his legs threatened to fail him.

Hazel was completely bent on pleasing Sanzo. He did all of the tricks he knew, pressing hard with his tongue as his head bobbed, causing Sanzo to moan low. Then he swallowed him deep, driving Sanzo to loud moaning he seemed unable to control. Alternatively he licked the weeping slit of the head, tasting the sweet nectar Sanzo produced before resuming sucking. The monk was pushed over the edge within a few minutes. His hand fisted in Hazel's hair and tried to drag him off, but Hazel only moaned at the pain and sucked him harder. "Hazel—" Sanzo grunted, fist tugging until Hazel thought he'd pull out all his hair. And then he came, squirting down Hazel's throat. Hazel swallowed it all.

After it was over Hazel withdrew onto the balls of his feet, licking his lips. He smiled at Sanzo's nervous, jerky movements, crushing the forgotten, ashy cigarette and putting himself away. The man even drew his robes closed and held them there, at the same time turning away from Hazel and lighting another cigarette.

Hazel went over to and climbed onto the bed face-down so he could watch Sanzo, who resumed smoking as if nothing had just happened. To fill the awkwardness between them he began, "Mr. Ukoku..."


End file.
